Team Crafted: Minecraftia's Greatest
by Jblockman1
Summary: When Sky finds out the Squids are taking orders from someone, and being told to amass some of the toughest forces of evil on their side of Minecraftia, he realizes he and his Sky Army can't handle this alone. Sky realizes one thing: To stop Evil from spreading to the entire world, he has to form a team. And they will go down in history as Legends. Rated T for swearing and such.
1. Sky (Intro)

**Welcome, ladies and Gentlemen, to one of the first of the non OC-centric fanfictions in my Minecraftian Chronicles series. This story tells of the formation of the Original Team crafted, and how it ties into a much larger story as a whole. The Youtubers here may seem a bit OOC, but that's because they strive for entertainment, and these characters strive for peace, and a struggle for justice. Of course, there will be a comedic reference here and there, but mostly this is meant to be a quite serious adventure story.**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the prologue/first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sky<p>

The Blue blood of squids stained the towel as Sky cleaned his sword, another long battle finished. His relatively small Sky army (Well, small at the time) was just finishing up the last cleansing processes to rid this area of Squids, and take their tech and weaponry for analysis.

One of the soldiers walked up to him, "Sir, we're finishing up the squid base. we haven't pinpointed the next stronghold yet, however."

Sky sighed, and wiped his glasses on his shirt, squinting as the light from the room overwhelmed his eyes. "I ever tell you how I came to wear these glasses soldier?"

The Soldier, surprised, said, "Well, no, sir. You haven't told anyone that, really."

Sky chuckled, "It's the Amulet. Sure, the power to turn anything to Butter is cool, but it comes with a few ticks, like only seeing the word, 'g-o-l-d' as butter, and the fact that my eyes take in too much light. These glasses, dim that light."

The Soldier then said, "That is...very interesting sir."

Sky stood up, "Return to the group soldier, I've got a feeling they'll need your help."

The Soldier nodded, and returned with the rest of the recruits and cadets as they boxed the Squid's tech and sent it back to their transport.

_2 weeks later_

Sky was worried. He'd been summoned by Taylor, or Antvenom, the code name that he had in the sky army. Ant said he and the others had found something...disturbing, in the squid's records. He didn't say what, so Sky came as quickly as possible.

Entering the Lab, he turned to Taylor, "What've we got Ant?"

Antvenom gulped, "Take a look at this, Sky."

The large screen at the back wall turned on, revealing one of the squid's data log-ins.

"This is general Squidorium, of the Squid army, reporting in." The classic (and annoying) voice of the squid was heard, as his picture appeared on the screen

A Dark image appeared next to him, and a gravely voice said, "Good, you're here. You represent the king, then?"

"Indeed I do. We've been assaulting the Gold-loving general Sky as you wished. Do you have any further orders for my people."

"Yes...the general has friends. And his friends have enemies...find these enemies, and use this weakness against him. When this world-face belongs to Apocalypse, we can stage the attack upon this realm...and you shall have a beautiful realm to call your own, once again."

The squid rose a tentacle, as if to salute, "Understood sir, hail Apocalypse!"

The images disappeared. Sky was shocked. The squids were taking orders? From someone responding to...Apocalypse? The only being he knew with that name was a being of pure darkness which was believed to be mythological.

He didn't care about that. All he knew was that the squids were making their army bigger, which meant he needed more than a couple hundred recruits. He needed an army.

He needed a team.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends the first chapter of this Fanfiction. If you enjoyed, or have positive, negative, generally neutral or otherwise kinds of comments on this story, please leave a review for me, to show me how my writing is.<strong>

**I will see you, in the next chapter. Ba-bye!**


	2. Deadlox (Assemble pt 1)

Deadlox was having a crummy day.

"Keep firing! Don't let them get to the walls!" Deadlox shouted to his Dead army. Various undead humans and hybrids, those he believed to be his people, were his army. For perspective, for every sky army member, there were 3 Dead Army members, not to mention their families.

And the Anti Undead Purification and Extermination Task-force, or A.U.P.E.T., they were Deadlox's main enemies. They were the ones who had hunted him for so long. They were a vicious organization, which the world could live without.

But they had soldiers with guns. Deadlox had basically farmers with Bows and arrows.

So when the soldiers lined up to shoot the walls with RPG's, Deadlox was surprised when a figure crashed into the ground, and all of the rockets turned into solid gold.

Sky looked up, and swung his sword in front of the group, the distraught soldiers looked in fear as all of their guns turned to solid gold, their bullets fused with the guns.

Sky pointed to the skies, as the few golden Sky army hovercrafts flew above the base, pointing their weapons at the army. Sky then said, "Run."

The A.U.P.E.T. soldiers ran back to their base, far away. Sky smiled and turned to the walls, "Ty...long time no see."

Deadlox smiled, "Adam...Still fighting seafood?"

Sky laughed, "Yes...yes my enemies are still sushi. Mind if...me and my friends here take residence?"

Deadlox turned to a well dressed Zombie next to him, "Syndicate, raise the gates, and let's talk business."

Syndicate nodded, and walked down. The gate opened for Sky, and Syndicate smiled, "General Sky, welcome your face to the Dead Army HQ."

==TC==

Deep beneath the ocean lies city of Squidlantis. In the center of the city, The King of the Squids, known as Oceus, was smiling as he looked over the Kingdom he ruled. His squid army was growing in power, and now he would crush that general sky, and his horrifying golden machinations. He hated gold. It was the one thing that could kill his genetically modified Squid Soldiers. That was why they could walk on land, but that came at a price.

_But soon,_ he thought, _I will be rid of him. I will crush him, and all that he knows and holds dear! And then I will rule this world and all who-_

"Oceus..." The Dark voice called out. Oceus got out of his deep thoughts and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Ah, yes, Apocalypse's cultist. I do hope Apocalypse is well, inside that prison of pure shadow he's held in. Does he have any orders for me or my men."

"Yes..." The dark figure said, "The A.U.P.E.T., Apocalypse wishes for you to convince them to join us. As well as others. This is the list."

A stone tablet with a list of names carved into it appeared in front of Oceus. "I see. I'll get to it as soon as I can."

"Don't fail us Oceus. You do not wish to know where those who are killed in service to Apocalypse go, should they fail him..."

Oceus gulped and looked down at the tablet as the Cultist disappeared in a column of smoke. Oceus said, "Then by the Kraken's blood I'll make sure that I don't fail"

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, this chapter is over. There will be a minimum of 2 new youtubers every time they go somewhere new. 1 will be a Team Crafted Member and the other will be a youtuber who either does things with them or ties into their character in a similar way. <strong>

**For instance, Sydicate doesn't really do much with Team Crafted, but Deadlox has the Dead army, and Syndicate has a Zombie's skin. So that's why he's here.**

**Also, not all Team Crafted members will have an army. Most will, however.**

**Stay Tuned for the Next chapter, where Deadlox and Sky work out an Agreement, and a whole lot of running is done.**

**Until then, I will see you, in the next chapter. Ba-bye!**


End file.
